Mario And Luigi: The RowdyPuff Toads
Mario And Luigi: The RowdyPuff Toads ''(''Mario And Luigi RPG 5) is a video game, going to be released to Nintendo 3DS. The elements of this game will include part turn-based RPG, part action RPG, and combines most of the elements from the previous Mario & Luigi series. It will also feature some of the enemies and bosses from the previous games. Characters *Mario *Luigi *RowdyPuff Toads (Rossom, Rubbles, & Ruttletut) *Starlow *Princess Peach *Bowser *Fawful Gameplay Mario & Luigi: RowdyPuff Toads ''has a gameplay similar to the previous Mario & Luigi games. Some moves and special attacks are used from the other games, such as the Spin Jump and Snack Basket from ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Controls *D-Pad/Circle Pad: Move *X: Switch *Y: Run *A: Jump *B: Hammer, Talk, Trigger *R/L: Camera Scroll, switch characters *Start: Pause, skip cutscenes *Select: Leave menu The RowdyPuff Toads The RowdyPuff Toads '''are like normal Toads, except with superhero powers. ~Rossom~' Rossom is the leader of the RowdyPuff Toads. Well-rounded and uses an advance of knowledge to guide the bros. Has has a black vest, red long-sleeved shirt, black shoes, and orange spots on his hat. '~Rubbles~' Rubbles is the sweetest in the RowdyPuff Toads team. He's cowardly and clumsy, kinda like Luigi. Rubbles sometimes gets bossed around too much by Starlow. He jumps the highest, but his attacks isn't as powerful. Black vest, blue long-sleeved shirt, black shoes, and yellow spots on his hat. '~Ruttletut~' Ruttletut is the toughest in the RowdyPuff Toads team. He really has a horrible jumping ability, but his attacks are strong. Ruttletut is also very annoying and rude. Black vest, black shoes, green long-sleeved shirt, and black spots on his hat. 'Moves' During battle, Mario & Luigi have five options when it is their turn: Use a solo move, use a Bros Attack, use an item, use a RowdyPuff Attack, or run. 'Solo Moves' Suring a solo move, Mario, Luigi, or the Toads use one of their basic attacks solo. '''Solo Techniques' Mario's Solo Techniques *Jump - squash enemies *Hammer - hit enemies Luigi's Solo Techniques *Jump - crush enemies *Hammer - hit enemies RowdyPuff Toads' Solo Techniques *Jump - crush enemies *Hammer - hit enemies Special Attacks 'RowdyPuff Toads Special' The RowdyPuff Toads have special attacks. *RowdyPuff Roll *Ruttletut Rumble *Thrashin' Toads *Rolling Rossom *Blowing Rubbles *Cyclone Toads *Blue Shell 'Mario & Luigi Specials' Mario and Luigi obtain these attacks via Attack Pieces found by Attack Piece Block and numerous other ways. *Green Shell *Fire Flower *Mix Flower * *Smash Egg *Jump Helmet *Yoo Who Two Cannon * *Super Duper Bouncer *Copy Flower * *Snack Basket *Falling Star * *Cannonballer * *Pocket Chomp * - attacks that require the bros and the Toads so it can be used. Out-Of-Battle Techniques Mario, Luigi, and the RowdyPuff Toads can also use some techniques out of battle. *Double High Jump - The bros can do a "double high jump" by jumping on top of the Toads and boucing up higher. This move is like the "High Jump" from Superstar Sega, except "double high jump" can make the bros jump higher than ever. *Double Spin Jump - The bros can do a "double spin jump" by jumping on top of the Toads and spinning through the air. This is like the move "Spin Jump", except the bros can spin a lot further. *RowdyPuff Stilt - With this technique, the bros can jump on top of the Toads. This is necessary for areas with deep grounds and reach high areas. *Balloon Rubbles - With "Balloon Rubbles", Rubbles can inflate like a balloon and the bros can float on with him. This is necessary for reaching very high places. *Mini Ruttletut - One of the bros can hit Ruttletut with their hammers, squishing him into Mini Ruttletut. Ruttletut can move into small opening using this technique. This move is used from Superstar Saga. *Rossom Dunk - With this technique, one of the bros can hit Rossom with their hammers, knocking him into the ground. Rossom can move under things. This move is used from Superstar Saga. Story One day, E Gadd was preparing something in his lab, when he accidentally collides a few chemicals together, and creates the RowdyPuff Toads. The Toads start to cause trouble and horseplay around in his lab, and even tried to destroy his lab. The Toads then fly around Toad Town, harrassing and using their super powers to fool and play around with each other. Panicking, the Toads from Toad Town run and scream around. Princess Peach then summons a conference to find a solution for the problem. The conference is attended by Mario, Luigi, E Gadd, some Toads, and Starlow. As E Gadd explains what has happened, the RowdyPuff Toads barges into the room, dragging a beaten Bowser behind. However, since their interruption is interpreted as their rough housing, they're attacked and quickly defeated by Mario. Starlow angrily yells at the boys to go away, but the boys, after getting defeated, already learned their lesson and apologized for causing destruction in Toad Town. Bowser gets up and gets attacked and defeated by the RowdyPuff Toads, again. The Toads then fly off, dragging Bowser and dropping him in the middle of a forest. As they fly back, they were encountered by a mysterious character in a gray cloak. Unbeknown by the RowdyPuff Toads, the cloaked person is actually Fawful, who tricked the boys and also gave E Gadd the chemicals. Angered and annoyed, Ruttletut aimed his laser attack at the character, but he missed and the laser hits Peach's Castle, demolishing half of the castle. Everyone retreats out of the castle and wonders what happened. After attacking the character, the Toads travel through Dimble Wood and encountered a few hostile enemies, and eventually stumbles into the Mario Bros and Starlow. Rossom tries to explain to them that they saw someone suspicious, and says that they should follow the character, which was going to BeanBean Kingdom. Luigi, thinking Rossom is lying, tries to tackle him, but Ruttletut stops him by tackling him down. Rubbles goes to separate the two, and suggests to continue on with the adventure. As they make their way out of Dimble Woods, they find a strange pipe. They jumped in it, and were blasted away into BeanBean Kingdom. After seeing how trashed up the kingdom is, Rossom admits that he and his brothers destroyed not only Toad Town, but the BeanBean Kingdom as well. The Mario Bros and the RowdyPuff Toads decide to split up and investigate the kingdom. Feeling guilty about what they've done, the RowdyPuff Toads starts to head to Beanbean Castle. Before they even reached the castle, the boys meet Fawful, who proclaims that he's planning to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom with the boys as his minions. Ruttletut tries to attack, but Fawful then flees, and before the boys can give chase, they were halted by a gang of Shroobs. The RowdyPuff Toads battles them, but because they're so weak, they were quickly defeated. When the Shroobs left, the boys sets out into the Beabean Castle. They find that there seems to be no one around. The RowdyPuff Toads then decide to fly back and reunite with the Mario Bros. However, they flew too far and thought they lost them. Little did they know the Mario Bros are looking for them. Meanwhile with the Mario Bros, an advisor tells them that they saw "three Toads flying off". Curious of where the boys might've flown off to, the bros start to go and chase them down. On their way, they've come to a strange character named Broque Jr, ontop of a lookout tower. He told the bros that he saw "flying characters", and he saw they they're coming to them. The RowdyPuff Toads came back, and Rossom says that he and his brothers thought that they lost them. Luigi then gives the boys a hug of forgiveness. The group continues on with the adventure. More coming soon!